


When All Was Quiet and Still

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Alex and Rachel share a drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Written for Ariestess' 2016 fandom stocking.

The house was quiet, too quiet really, now that all the guests had gone home. A light fog had started to roll in as the last boat left and now the lights of San Francisco had all blinked out, blanketing the house in shadows.

Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, warming her hands on a mug of hot chocolate and trying to curtail the buzz of anticipation in her stomach.

“Finally,” Rachel said, padding into the room in her stockinged feet, her shoes dangling from her right hand. “I thought they would never leave.”

“Kat get to bed okay?”

“Out before her head hit the pillow.” Rachel sat opposite Alex, dropped her shoes to the floor, and put her hands over Alex's still wrapped around the mug.

“Derek and Nick?”

“Engrossed in that book Father Hegarty brought with him. We practically have the whole place to ourselves.”

Alex smiled and then laughed as Rachel grinned and wriggled her eyebrows. “Just what the doctor ordered?”

“This doctor thinks you need to come to bed.”

“Do I look that tired?”

“Who said anything about sleep?” Rachel asked. She took the mug of hot chocolate out of Alex's hands and took a sip, leaving a red lipstick stain on the opposite rim to the stain made by Alex's pinker lipstick.

“I thought we were trying to keep this – thing – under wraps from the others?”

“Turns out Derek isn't completely oblivious,” Rachel said. “He told me you don't love lightly and that I was a very lucky woman. Which of course I am.”

Alex realised in that moment that the butterfly's in her stomach had had nothing to do with Rachel, and everything to do with how the team might feel about them. She should have known better than to doubt them.

“So, bed?” Rachel asked. She stood up and held out her hand for Alex.

Alex stood up too and easily fitted her hand to Rachel's. “If the doctor insists.”

“Oh, she's going to be insisting on rather a lot tonight.”

Alex shivered in anticipation and pulled Rachel into a gentle kiss. “She won't be the only one,” she whispered as they pulled apart.

Neither of them noticed Kat smiling at them from the shadows as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom hand in hand; they only had eyes for each other.


End file.
